disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aura/Script
The Beginning [The film begins at the castle, with a crib.] '''King:''' Wow. '''Queen:''' Mmm-hmm. [Looks at [[Princess Angel| their infant]].] '''King:''' Wow. '''Queen:''' Yes, John, I see her. She looks beautiful. '''King:''' [Sighs] Oh yeah. So did you deliver or did you deliver? '''Queen:''' Oh, I delivered all right. Delivered a baby. And it wasn't so easy. '''King:''' That's right, honey! And in the future, our baby will be the soon-to-be '''QUEEN!''' '''Queen:''' Shhh, you're gonna wake the kid. Aww, look, SHE'S dreaming. We still have to name HER. '''King:''' Oh! Um, how about, "Josie"? '''Queen:''' I like "Angel", instead. '''King:''' Wow, Angel! That's great! [While talking, Maud appears outside the window.] '''Maud:''' A baby? [The Queen uncovers the baby's head, seeing the infant and kisses her forehead.) '''Maud:''' A female! The queen gave birth to a '''PRINCESS!''' '''Marlin:''' Oh, yes my dear! The whole kingdom is talking about it! '''Maud:''' At least, we have two newborn babies. '''Marlin:''' Actually, my darling. We should be separated immediately, I won't be on this planet for long, so care for our children, raise them as your own. '''Maud:''' What? But, Marlin, I love you! I'm to be saddled with this misshapen-- '''Marlin:''' (He pauses as a thought creeps across his face.) Ahem! '''Maud:''' Very well. Let them live with me, in the church. '''Marlin:''' [Walks away and kisses his wife] Goodbye forever, sweetheart. '''Maud:''' Yes, ''forever''. 16 Years! [As the Walt Disney Pictures logo fades off the screen, the chorus heard in the background mixes with the bells of the castle ringing, the title "AURA" appears on screen. The maidens Rose and Josie are stressed.] '''Rose:''' We must move past this, Josie. '''Josie:''' Maud uses us so we feed the snake of the Woods! She tricked us; don't you feel used?! '''Malachite:''' Rose! Josie! I uh- '''Rose:''' You're choosing to take it personally. '''Josie:''' *yelling* It's her, ROSE! What's more personal to us than MAUD?! '''Rose:''' I know, you're still upset. '''Josie:''' Oh, so it's just me? '''Rose:''' (Sarcastically) Of course not. Can't you see I'm completely engulfed with rage? '''Josie:''' Well it doesn't feel like it. *starts stomping her foot* '''Rose:''' We are one of the castle's maiden, Josie. '''Josie:''' *Yelling* You're... not... as above this as you... think you... are! *grunts in anger* You... I can't even... Argh! [Josie runs out of the castle, slamming the door shut.] '''Malachite:''' Um, can you help me with these bouquet of flowers? '''Rose:''' Sure. The Princesses [Angel is seen with her mother and with Fiona.] '''Fiona:''' Oh, would you like you're dress pink of blue? '''Angel:''' Um, pink! PINK! I WANT PINK! No, no, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. What about my hair?! '''Queen:''' Calm down, Angel. Just be confident, dear. You'll be fine. '''Angel:''' But, mother! '''Queen:''' Patients. [Malachite walks by carrying a towel.] '''Malachite:''' Yeah Angel, you're a young queen and your four arms are too-- '''Angel:''' [Interrupts, sarcastically] I was talking to my mother! '''Queen:''' Now, Angel, be nice to your sister. '''Malachite:''' It's okay, mom. It's not my fault she's so selfish. '''Angel:''' [Sighs] I know, I know. I'm always acting like a "Goody Two-Shoes". '''Queen:''' Now, now dear. Don't blame it on yourself. '''Dr. Phoenix:''' LOOK OUT! [A bucket of water falls on Angel's head, making her wet, turns out the bucket came from a roof.] '''Redd:''' The princess! [Surprised] Holy Porsche! She's beautiful. [Runs down to the princess.] '''Redd:''' I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you. '''Angel:''' Um, uh-- what are you doing? '''Redd:''' Please forgive me. I'm sorry! '''Angel:''' Ugh, another guy. [to Redd] Who do you think you are? '''Redd:''' I-I'm a villager. '''Angel''' [Sarcastically, frustrated] Well sir, I'm in distress. I can handle this. '''Reed:''' But-- but-- I-- '''Angel:''' [Calmly] Please. Just go. [Redd walks away, while Angel walks back to the castle.] A Deal! [Everybody is in the castle, the queen, king, the princesses and the maidens. While Angel is in the her room.] '''Angel:''' Make sure it's tight. '''Rose:''' All right. [Rose tightens Angel's sash tightly.] '''Maiden #1:''' 5 MINUTES TIL' MAUD COMES IN! '''Rose:''' We need to go now, you're highness. [Angel and Rose walks downstairs.] '''King:''' She's here. [Maud walks in opening the door, everyone is frighten.] '''Maud:''' Hello. '''Maiden #2''' It's her. '''Maud:''' Hello, you're majesty. '''Maiden #3''' [Nervously] H-H-Here's the, um, 20 pieces of silver, Ms. Everglade. '''Maud:''' [Takes the bag] Thank you. But, I rather have... 150 pieces of '''gold'''! '''Angel:''' But-- But-- '''Maud:''' But what, princess? '''Angel:''' [ Gasps ] - No! But-But-- What about our gold? '''Maud:''' Then I'll take you're last child! [grabs Malachite's hand] '''Malachite:''' No, no, no, no! [ Whimpering ] '''Angel:''' Speak of the devil. '''Maud:''' [Inhales deeply then breaths out] Let's make a deal. Next day, you will be going into the woods, then when I cut the golden tread, you will grow old and wiggle like a worm... then you will be gone, ''forever''. Then, I'll take all that gold from your sweet castle, I'll be back at the end of that day, when the sun sets, [to Malachite] and dear Princess Malachite, you give up your physical form for about 24 hours okay say the next 24 hours, but here is as free as a bluebird! It's your... ''chance''. '''Angel:''' [inhales deeply] I do. '''Malachite:''' [sheds tears] No! '''Maud:''' Have a nice day. [Walk out of the castle.] '''Queen:''' [Inhales] Okay everyone, it's 6:15, time to party! Heh, heh, heh. [Everybody began conversation, dancing, and plays music.] '''Angel:''' [Sees Redd in the background, then talks to Malachite] I'm going to talk to the Red Guy over there. [walks away] [Angel walks towards Redd.] '''Redd:''' [Sighs] Ugh, this in more like a hillbilly show. '''Angel:''' Hi, I remember you. '''Redd:''' [turns around, surprised] It's you, I remember you. You're-- '''Angel:''' [interrupts] Princess Angel. My friends call me Angie. So did they give you a name along with all that personality? '''Redd:''' Yes! My name is Redd. '''Angel:''' Well then, think your mommy and daddy would go berserk if you played hooky this afternoon? '''Redd:''' Um, [smiles] no! '''Angel:''' Great! Just follow me, out the back, then were gone. The Hallway Room [Angel and Redd sits in a room full of gold.] '''Angel:''' After the way I treated you, nothing I just thought I'd say thank you for doin' a great job. So I thought I'd let you stay with me. [Nervously] I mean, not with me! But there. Not with me there, but there in the castle. But, not with me! I mean-- '''Redd:''' Wait. Wait, you're being nice to me. '''Angel:''' I mean if you want to stay at the village, that's, that's fine. You know, I understand stereotypes like you. '''Redd:''' No, no, no, no. That's OK. I'll stay at the village. [Angel smiles at Redd.] '''Angel:''' What? '''Redd:''' You remember how we met? '''Angel:''' Well, I try not to. '''Redd:''' Well, I remember. '''Angel:''' Mmm-hmm. '''Redd:''' Wow. This place is so... grapy. '''Angel:''' [Smiles at Redd] I know. '''Redd:''' So how many siblings you have? '''Angel:''' Will, I kinda like the middle child, Malachite is the youngest and my eldest sister Jasper, is soon to be the queen. '''Redd:''' Whoa. Three princesses. '''Angel:''' Mmm-hmm. [Redd pulls her forward. They begin to dance. Redd twirls Angel.] '''Angel:''' What are you doing?! '''Redd:''' [Sarcastically] Just checking for no reason. '''Angel:''' [Scoffs, sarcastically] Ant-man, you are hot. '''Redd:''' You're welcome. '''Angel:''' Yeah, yeah, yeah... '''Redd:''' Hahaha. [Both leans in for a kiss, but gets interrupted when Josie opens the door.] '''Josie:''' Princess Angel! Maud is coming! '''Angel:''' Oh-no. [to Redd] Sorry, I... gotta go. You can take the left side of the door. '''Redd:''' Sure, take you're time. [Angel and Josie walks downstairs.] Two Kids!